Our Truth (Beck X Robbie)
by eddmbarr
Summary: Weeks turned into months and months into years and soon enough it was the summer before 6th grade. Beck has become quite popular and girls started to swarm his every move but, he stayed by Robbies side and kept hanging out with him. "Hey Robbie can I tell you something?" That's when Beck's life changed forever. {A story I wrote and published on a old fanfictio
1. One

(I do not own Victorious or any of the characters portrayed in the story. Victorious and all characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon .)

Chapter 1

(3rd P.O.V.)

Robbie and Beck have known each other since they were in elementary school. Back then, Beck's family had just moved from Vancouver, Canada to Los Angeles, California. All the other kids at Beck's new school didn't want to play with him because well he was new and they didn't know him but, there was one kid not like everyone else. He was playing by himself in the sand box with a puppet. Beck decided to walk up to him.

"Hey I like your puppet, What's his name?" The kid pushed up his glasses and looked at him. "You're talking to me?" Beck nodded. "Yeah, I'm new here and I have no friends, do you wanna be my friend?" The kid seemed to be thinking about it and looked almost uncertain. "Yeah I guess we can be friends."

Beck sat down in the sand box with the kid. "So what's his name?" The kid lit up immediately and smiled. "His name is Rex and my grandparents just got me him for my birthday, I just turned 7." Beck looked at the puppet and shook its hand. "Nice to meet you Rex, my names is Beck." The kid laughed. "Rex said he really likes you and he's glad we're friends now, Beck."

Beck looked at the kid with question. "Well I would like to be both of your friends but I don't know your name, what is it?" "My name is Robbie." Beck looked at Robbie and smiled. "I like that name, I've never heard it before."

Before Robbie could say anything the bell rung for them to get dismissed for the day. Beck went inside to get his stuff and pack up for the day as his parents were waiting for him at the door. Robbie was slowly packing his things up as Beck came up to him. "Where are your parents at?" Robbie looked at him. "I don't have any, my grandparents take care of me but I don't see them anywhere."

Beck's parents heard what Robbie and Beck were talking about and asked the caretaker if it was okay to drop Robbie off at his house, she said it was okay since Robbie's grandparents were usually late everyday. Beck's parents motioned him to come over and told him to tell Robbie what they had just informed him.

"Hey Robbie my mommy said we're bringing you home today, isn't that so cool!" Robbie looked happy. "Is that why my grandparents didn't show up?" Beck knew that wasn't what happened since they had just met but he didn't say anything for a few seconds then said, "Yeah... probably!" Beck smiled and grabbed Robbies hand, them all heading to the car.

They had got into the car and started driving, Robbie telling Beck's parents where he lived. Beck started talking to Robbie. "So, what does your house look like?" Robbie looked at him. "It's just a yellow house with two stories." Beck looked out the window seeing them pull into Robbies driveway. "Your house is really big!"

Robbie held onto Rex. "You should come over soon!" Beck looked at his parents who nodded. "Yeah, I would love to come to your house we could play knights and dragons or something like that!" Robbie got out of the car as Beck watched him go inside. Robbies grandma was talking to Beck's parents thanking them for bringing him and were getting acquainted.


	2. Two

(3rd P.O.V.)

A few weeks go by and Robbie starts to get picked up and dropped off to preschool everyday by Beck's parents, and Robbie and Beck started to have play dates at both of their houses. Beck liked Robbies house more because it was so much bigger and his grandma baked them really good food and Robbie liked Beck's house became of his fish in his room and his parents were really nice.

Weeks turned into months and months into years and soon enough it was the summer before 6th grade. Beck has become quite popular and girls started to swarm his every move but, he stayed by Robbies side and kept hanging out with him. "Hey Robbie can I tell you something?" Robbie looked up from his desk as he was fixing something with Rex. "Yeah?" Beck came next to him and sat down on a bean bag chair. "So this girl wants to kiss me and I really like her and I was wondering if we could maybe practice together?" Robbie looked at him confused. "I mean o-okay but only once." Beck and Robbie slowly kissed and it was about what you'd expect a first kiss to be like. But Beck liked it a lot especially since he had started to catch feelings for Robbie.

They didn't talk about it the next day and Robbie acted like it never happened, so Beck chose to as well. Slowly Robbie stopped coming over and slowly Beck stopped trying to call him, most of his calls being missed anyways. A few years of no talking and it was the start of 9th grade. Beck had matured a lot with brown eyes, a mess of soft, perfectly uncontrolled hair and had started to get pretty built. Girls were always talking to him now but, one girl actually had the guts to ask him out, her name was Jade West. He said yes mainly because they could talk on a personal level. He loved her but he felt it wasn't right but, he kept sticking with her over the summer and that's when school started.

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

A ringing noise had woken Robbie up and he reached for his glasses his sight being fuzzy before putting them on. He had his clothes laid out on his dresser hopping into the shower. A quick thought of Beck went into his mind quickly fading out. Yes it was a weird one considering they hadn't even talked for years but sometimes he just missed him, it was always quick and a silly thought but it was there nonetheless.

He got out of the shower quickly getting dressed before grabbing Rex and his bag heading downstairs. Today was his first day of Hollywood School of Arts. He was excited finally getting recognized for his ventriloquist work with Rex. He said a quick goodbye to his grandparents and headed out.

He got into his car and decided to have a quick bite at Sonic and when he pulled up to order there was nobody except Beck ordering something to eat in the drive in stall next to him. Robbie ordered something and while he waited for his foot he could feel eyes staring at him. He pushed up his glasses as one of the workers brought him his food after paying for it. He looked over a second and locked eyes with Beck, who was still waiting on his food and he smirked.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

Beck had pulled up to order something from Sonic after forgetting to get something before he left. When he pulled up he saw a white car pull up, paying no attention he ordered and waited until he heard a certain voice of Robbie. He looked over to see if it was him and couldn't help but stare at him. Robbie had gotten cute, definitely Becks type. He had curly hair with brown eyes and glasses. He talked a bit awkward when the girl came up to give him his food and we locked eyes. I smirked without meaning to and he just rolled up his window and drove off.

"Fuck." I said to myself not realizing a worker was coming up to give me my food, she looked at me weirdly and I said, "Sorry." I took my food and started to drive to school. I had gotten accepted into The Hollywood School of Arts for my "artistic ability" in acting. I was excited but, kind of worried because I heard it was pretty tuff with a lot of other talented kids there, probably better than me.

I reached the school and parked in my painted parking space I had gotten over summer along with everyone else. I spotted my girlfriend, Jade waiting for me on the curb of the sidewalk. I got out and started walking up to her. I kissed her and we exchanged our "Hellos." We started walking inside to our classes.

She started talking and I was listening until I saw Robbie at his locker closing it as he held onto Rex. "And- wait are you even listening to me?" Jade said as she was finishing her story. I looked at her. "Yeah sorry babe, what were you saying?" We passed by Robbies locker.


	3. Three

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

I closed my locker and was about to start heading to my first class when I bumped into someone. I dropped Rex on the floor and I fell on my butt. I heard someone (a girl) say sorry and help me up. I looked at her and said, "No problem, thanks for helping me up." She had un-natural red colored hair with brown eyes and had a smile on. "Hi, my name's Cat Valentine and I was wondering if you'd wanna be friends!"

I looked at her with pushing my glasses up. "You wanna be friends? After we just met?" Cat smiled and in her high pitched child-like voice said "Yes of course I do why wouldn't I?" For a second I saw 7 year old me in a sandbox all alone seeing a boy coming up to me and saying something similar. I stopped thinking about it after she said "Well?" Without hesitation I said "Yeah sure."

I introduced me and Rex and she laughed her bubbly laugh and introduced herself to Rex as well. The bell rung and we looked at our schedules seeing how we both have Mr. Sikowitz for First Period.

We sit down Cat sitting behind my seat because there wasn't many spots left and me on the first row. Not realizing as someone sits next to me. I hear a "Hey Robbie." I look next to me and see Beck. Before I can get up and move a girl comes and sits on the opposite side of Beck. "She's pretty in a grunge way", I think to myself. Then it makes sense as she kisses his cheek.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

"Hey Babe." I hear next to me as I'm trying to talk to Robbie. Jade kisses my cheek and I see Robbies face fall a bit and look away from me. Before I say anything else a man comes through the window and says he's the teacher. After a bit of talking I start droning out. As I start to come back to reality I hear him explaining something about how since it's the first day he's going to make a two person project for the class. My head perks up a bit as I think of Robbie. But he tells us he's picking people from a basket with everyone's names in it.

"Jade and André, Cat and Tori, Robbie and Beck, Rach-". I zone out and look at Robbie our eyes connecting for a split second before I hear Jade complaining that she can't be my partner. Luckily for me Mr. Sikowitz says that partners can't be changed after their already picked.

His class finally ends and the rest of the day goes by in a blur. Our groups for class sat together at Lunch getting to know each-other despite Jade being a bit rude and not wanting to.

When my last class ends I see Robbie putting his books into his locker and I stand by his locker trying to keep my smoothness. "So you wanna drop by my house later so we can practice?" I see his jaw harden a bit. "You mean like in sixth grade how we practiced?" I knit my brows. "No i'm being serious. Follow my car when I pull out and we can go to my place."

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

I sigh. "I already know where your house is, Beck-." He stops me. "Actually I live somewhere else now, my parents let me move into a RV by myself." I look at him. "Oh okay, cool." I push up my glasses and start to walk out feeling Becks eyes on me as he follows me. I get into my car as I hear his motorcycle rev up. He starts to lead the way going pretty fast as I follow him.


End file.
